


Make Me Take It

by thorkified



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Helmet Sex, Helmets, Loki Gets Fucked With His Helmet, M/M, Object Penetration, Rough Sex, and he loves it, helmet kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 18:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: Thor and Loki have some unexpected fun with Loki’s favorite possession and it turns out Loki can take much more than Thor imagined.





	Make Me Take It

Thor can’t believe he’s doing this and even less how much Loki is enjoying it. Loki is panting and writhing, the air filled with his moans and his hands helplessly above his head. It’s a sight like no other. Thor grabs the helmet in his hand tighter, the slight vibration causing a shiver shooting through his brother.

Loki is dripping on the sheets as Thor slowly pushes further into him, coaxing another cry of pleasure. He shifts a little to have a better view of what he’s doing, fascinated by how stretched Loki’s hole is. It’s not even halfway in and Loki already sounds like he’s about to cum any second.

“Slow, brother,” Thor murmurs and presses a hand on his brother’s stomach. He can feel the hard curve under Loki’s delicate skin and his touch alone makes Loki whimper weakly.

“It feels so good, Thor…” Loki moans, one of his hands searching his brother’s and grabbing it tight. “Don’t stop, please…”

“You take it so well, Loki,” Thor growls, pushing in just a little further, almost teasingly slow. “Fuck, that’s so hot…”

Thor licks his lips and leans forward to kiss Loki. He cannot believe how hard he is just from fucking Loki with his own helmet, but it’s the hottest thing he has ever seen or done. Loki is so absolutely needy and still wants more, despite being filled so much already. Even their kiss is so incredibly hot, Loki is trembling under Thor’s weight and he can barely kiss back properly. When he finally pulls back, Loki looks at him with gorgeous glossy eyes.

“You think you can take it all?” Thor asks and Loki gives him a mischievous smirk.

“ _ Make _ me take it,” he hisses. 

Thor growls low and pushes the helmet’s horn deeper into Loki’s slick and hot hole, making him scream out and throw his head back. Loki’s hands wrap around the iron bars at the head of the bed, holding himself up with all he has. This time, Thor is less gentle and careful and Loki gets off on it so much more than before. He arches his back, the curved silhouette obscenely obvious on his stomach. Thor can’t help but trace his fingers over it, savoring the shudder he earns in return.

“I will fuck you so good, brother,” Thor murmurs and squeezes some more lube into his hand, slickening the thickest part of Loki’s helmet with it. “Do you want that?”

“God, yes!” Loki cries out, his chest heaving as he tries to breathe normally.

Thor can’t help but trace his fingers along Loki’s stretched hole, hissing at just how much his brother can take. He pushes the horn in just a bit deeper, the cold metal easily sliding into Loki’s inviting heat. It’s the most mesmerizing and filthy thing Thor can imagine.

“Thor, fuck… it’s so deep…” Loki moans with a shaking voice, swallowing down hard. “It feels so fucking good…”

“Just a bit more,” Thor whispers, a moment later filling Loki up even more, enjoying the pleasure filled cry echoing through the room. Loki’s hands grab around on the bed, searching for something and Thor takes one of them with his. There is sheer desperation in Loki’s grip and he grits his teeth. Loki’s cock is twitching, precum leaking from it and glistering in the light. Thor leans down with a quiet growl, wrapping his lips around his brother’s cock.

“Oh God!” Loki grabs Thor’s hand even tighter, squeezing it so hard his nails leave deep markings on his palm. “Fuck…”

Thor hums against Loki’s cock, giving it a few flicks of his tongue to clean it off before pulling back, smirking at his brother.

“Not yet,” he says, giving Loki’s helmet a quick smack that goes all the way up through the horns. “I want you to cum with all of this inside you.”

Loki groans and bites his lips, nodding. It’s so clear that he wants the same. They are both so close already, Loki from being fucked by his own helmet as deep as never before and Thor just from watching this vision of a fantasy become reality.

It only takes Thor one more push before Loki’s helmet is all the way in and when his brother lets out another of those beautiful moans, Thor seals his lips with his own. Loki’s cock is pressed painfully against Thor’s when he ravished his brother’s mouth. He can’t take it any longer, Loki’s frantic breaths whenever they part for merely a second and his panting are just too arousing, too perfect. 

Thor grabs the helmet tight and begins moving it, slowly fucking his brother with it. There is nothing holding Loki back as soon as Thor gives him what he waited for. He pushes back against his brother’s thrusts, completely letting go and crying out his pleasure. When Thor suddenly decides to push one of his fingers into him too, he finally loses it.

Loki cums hard and spills all over them, throwing his head back into the pillow and moaning his brother’s name in absolute bliss. He feels so overwhelmed and fucked, it’s like he’s going to pass out any second. It takes only a few thrusts of Thor’s hips as he rubs their cocks together before he cums too, leaning down again and drowning Loki in a deep and passionate kiss that takes all thoughts away from him.

After a few minutes, Thor retreats and slowly begins pulling Loki’s helmet out. This feeling, combined with Loki’s already highly sensitive prostate, is enough for him to cum again, almost painfully hard and dry. Loki screams, both from pleasure and pain, and this time his vision actually turns black for a moment. When it returns, Thor is towering above him, his hair sticks and falling into his face and the most adoring look in his eyes.

“How do you feel, brother?” Thor asks, kissing Loki sweetly on the corner of his lips.

“Fucked…” Loki sighs, unable to raise his voice. He smiles weakly, a shaking hand reaching up to cradle Thor’s face. “You?”

“I had no idea how damn hot you’d look while I fuck you senseless with your helmet,” Thor grins, more than just a little satisfied with himself.

“You are horrible, brother,” Loki chuckles affectionately and brushes his fingertips over Thor’s cheek. “But you’re right, it was amazing.”

Thor leans down, lips ghosting over Loki’s ear.

“Next time we’ll see how much fun we can have with Gungnir,” he groans and Loki swears he’s close to cumming again just from the thought of this alone.


End file.
